1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool storage apparatus wherein the same provides for selective containment of various tools within a tray structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tool organizing apparatus is available in the prior art to contain and conveniently position tools for access by individuals. Such tool organizing structure may be found for example in U.S. Pat. 4,795,180 to polcyn wherein a tool caddy structure is provided, with separable sections removable relative to one another to provide access to interior compartments of the tool caddy structure.
U.S. Pat. 4,819,800 to Wilson sets forth a tool box with plural sections hingedly mounted together utilizing tubular tool holding portions mounted within the sections for securement of tools therewithin.
U.S. Pat. 4,846,346 to Kime sets forth a tool box structure utilizing a forward and rear section arranged for mounting rearwardly of a pickup type truck.
U.S. Pat. 4,705,168 to Ward sets forth a drawer divider wherein spaced slotted plates are arranged for mounting wrenches in a convenient accessible manner within a tool box drawer structure.
U.S. Pat. 4,836,374 to Hutchins sets forth a tool case including recesses for mounting various tool portions therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tool storage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.